The Entries of a Trouble Maker
by Wicked Passion
Summary: Mission: Annoy Snape.Gwen has her orders from her friends Fred and George Weasly. And this gusty ex girlfriend of Charlie W. is determined to annoy Severus as much as he annoys her.
1. A Whole lot of Gum

Disclaimer: I only own Gwen.

Special thanks to Amanda's list, for almost all of Gwen's tasks through out the story.

Anything in **bold **writing is Gwens thoughts...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting in the back of Potions class daydreaming, and leaning back in her chair rocking slightly. She had just stuck the sixth peice of Droobles Best Blowin Gum into her mouth and was chomping hard, trying to blow a really big bubble. Neville had just blew up his fourth couldron of the month and Snape was'nt paying attention to her. This year the sixth and seventh years were placed togather in their classes, in the vague hopes that the two highest years could learn something from the other. Her best friend Brielle was looking at her with disbelief, as she atempted to blow the largest bubble in Hogwarts History, she was very bored. Besides she wanted to see how long she could keep it up without getting yelled at by Snape, who she hated. She slowly with care started the bubble. It was the size of her fist... Now two fists. It was the size of her head. She was getting excited now...

"MISS OLIVER!!!!" Came the sharp, cold bark from the direction of Snape. This was very upsetting to Gwen, as she fell out of her chair and popped the largest gum bubble in history all over herself. It was very sticky and wet. The class erupted into laughter. Snape glided over to her spot on the floor, after glaring around the room, silencing everyone. Gwen shot a disgruntled look at Snape and stood up, brushing her robes off and attempting to peel the gum off, which was'nt working very well. "What do you think you were doing Miss Oliver?" Snape asked in a dangerously icy voice. Gwen figured she already had detention and lost points from Gryffindor so she might as well make it good. Gwen lifted her own large, grayish blue eyes to Snape's black slitted ones, trying to make that wounded puppy, innocent look that she mastered well over the summer.

"I was attempting to win 40 galleons on the Weaslys' Wizarding Wheezes biggest bubble contest... _sir._" Which was a total lie, She was not in such a good mood now because the gum was starting to itch. What she had meant to say was, _I think you a slimy git, you bullying hook nosed toad. And I did'nt feel like wasting my time on paying attention to you. _But of course she did'nt want to get expelled so she just grinned at Harry Potter and then faced Snape again. He smirked and said in a low, creepy voice.

"Well, two weeks worth of detention and thirty points from Gryffindor, Miss Oliver. Now get out of my sight." Gwen rolled her eyes and was about to turn away when he added, "And a zero for the day." That stopped her in her tracks.

"But, _Professor, _I've already finished my potion, it's in a flask on your desk." Gwen said in a irrataited voice. She made really good marks, without studing, and Snape would'nt mess that up, she spent an hour and forty minutes on that potion.

"Oh?" Snape said silkily as he glided up to his desk, every eye on him. He picked up a flask labeled Gwen Oliver.

"Is this yours?--Oh dear that is unfor-." Snape had _accidentally _dropped her flask of potion. But instead the vial just bounced from the floor. Gwen smirked.

"Thats my flask Professor, I know how... clumsy you are, so I thought to end your heart break and place an unbreakable charm apon the flask..." She was dead now, Snape flexed his long, pale fingers as though imagining them around her neck. She might have went a bit far this time... The clumsy thing definatly did'nt go down to well.

"Fifty more points and another week of detention. Now OUT!" Snape shouted, causing Gwen to jump and practically run for the door. As she shut- or maybe slammed the door behind her, she ran up to the hospital wing. She found Madame Pomfrey and asked her to charm the gum off. After ten minutes and all the gum was removed and she skipped lightly to the common room, happy about the twenty minutes of free time. She had to decide which task to complete next, her best friends Fred and George Weasly set the tasks. Gwen Oliver, was a seventh year Gryffindor, best friend to Fred & George Weasly and absoulutly crazy, or so she was told. This year was to be spent annoying the darling Potions Master. The idea was all Fred and George's. She'd recieve 100 galleons and box seat tickets to the next Quidditch World Cup, should she complete every task set to her by the twins. She had agreed willingly, and was well on her way to this summers Quidditch Cup, Fitchburg Finches an American team, against Puddlemere United. She of course would be rooting for the Finches, as she was from the States, but that is another story. She hurried up to the Owlery and pulled a scrape peice of partchment from her bag and sat on the dropping strewn floor absentmindedly. She scribbled a quick note.

Fred & George,

Task completed, though you guys are now hosting Weaslys' Wizarding Wheezes contest for the largest Bubble Gum Bubble, enjoy! And I'd like you to know in just five minutes I cost Gryffindor eighty house points, and I have three weeks worth of detention,

Beating even your record. I just recieved the newest task, are you trying to get me killed? So

how is everything.. you know the shop, umm the family... How's Charlie doing? Well I got

to go. - Airy

Point of Veiw changed to Gwen's

I whistled for my owl, Belus, who flew down and landed lightly on my shoulder. I patted him for a few minutes while he hooted softly. I tied the scroll of parchmen to his leg, and he took off, torwards Diagon Alley. I had signed the note with my codename, Airy. I was skeptical about asking about Charlie, I did'nt want to make it sound to obvious, not that I really cared about what my ex- boyfriend was doing... Charlie and I had dated during the summer, before we got into a huge fight and I broke it off, before I came to Hogwarts. But to those of you who are wondering he never 'scored'. I plan on waiting till I'm married, or at least until I meet a guy I've dated for more than four months. But anyway, our break up is still a bit of a sore spot. Now focusing on my next task. **Get a hose. Corner him. Spray him down. Run. **This is my task, the last part is going to be very easy. This one sounds very difficult, so I have to have time to think about how to complete it without being killed. I also have to finish two other tasks for this week, and it was already Thursday! **Volunteer to assist him. Drop or break anything he requires you to be in contact with **and **Jump out of your seat and yell _'Sir! Look what I can do!'_ Juggle ingredient vessels precariously. Smash as many as possible**, these are the other two tasks I must complete. I should have plenty of time to complete these two, since I'll probably have detention every night till Christmas. Which is going to be very tiring, since Quidditch practice starts tonight. I'm Gryffindor Captain, as this is my last year at Hogwarts, I'm the Head Chaser. Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, who are in sixth year, are our Seeker and Keeper. This year our team consists of Ginny Weasly and Lavender Brown, our other two Chasers. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan are our Beaters. This year we're going to stomp those slimy Slytherins. Ravenclaw is also going to be a challenge this year, with that scum ball Roger Davies as Captain and that preppy, annoying Cho Chang as Head Chaser this year, Padma Patil replacing her as Seeker, whom I heard is very good. But anyways, I took off torwards the Great Hall, supper should be starting any minute. The halls were empty, so I figured class had'nt been let out yet, so I decided to go to my dormitory and change my robes, which were covered in owl droppings. I changed into my favorite ones, bright blue and worn, with splatters of assorted paint here and there. I pulled my dark honey colored hair back into a ponytail, and threw my old clothes down on the floor. I grabbed my broom, a Firebolt, which I gotten over the summer, and headed down to supper. I was glad detention did'nt start until 9, because there'd be enough time for practice, but then I would'nt be out of there until after mid night. As I reached the common room, I met up with Ginny.

"Hiya Gwen!" She said merrily, "So we still up for Quidditch tonight?"

"Yup." I answered as we walked quickly down to the Great Hall. We entered the half full great hall and headed torwards the Gryffindor table. We took seats by Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Hello Hermione." I replied happily, sitting down to eat. I still had'nt required a taste for British food yet, and missed my American food. I craved for a Pepsi, but instead grabbed some Pumpkin juice, which was the only thing there. As I started to stuff my face at top speed, so I could get down to the Pitch early and warm up. I looked up in time to see Hermione sending me that doubtful, disapproving look. I looked down to see if I had spilled something on my robes, I had'nt. "Whats up, Hermione?" Ron snorted.

"She did'nt like your show with Snape... very good if I do say so myself Gwen." I grinned at the youngest Weasly brother, he blushed. He had a bit of humor about him, but nothing like Fred and George. Charlie also loved a good joke...

"Ah, Hermione, he deserves it. He's such a slimy git." I said practically. She opened her mouth as though to argue the point, when I glanced down at my watch and jumped up. "Sorry, got to go down and start warming up, see you down there Ginny, Harry, Ron." And I grabbed my broom and was off...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Should I continue? Please Review.


	2. The future list

Disclaimer- Gwen is mine, so is Brielle. And a few others.

Special thanks to Amanda's list, where most Gwen's task's come from.

Just to note Blaise's name is being pronounced like the word Blaze, not Blake. I know this is'nt how it usually is pronounced but, I like this better.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. And just to note to one of the reviews, Gwen changes into blue robes in the last chapter, but the school uniform is black robes, but in the story after classes the students may wear what they want. Please Review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on my broom in the air, watching my team practice. It was to my dismay we had only two days to get into shape, as the Slytherin team had challenged us to a scrimage on Saturday, and one thing I never did was turn down a challenge, especially if it was Blaise Zabini doing the challenging. Blaise was what one would call.... hot? No, something more than hot, though he was a Slytherin. Blaise is tall, broad shouldered and muscular, he has thick black curls which fall over pale skin and dark, laughing blue eyes. But Blaise is my biggest rival on the pitch, he is the Slytherin Captain and Head Chaser, we're constantly locked in battle, on and off the pitch.

I also called in my reserves, Brielle Stilst as a reserve Chaser, Pavarti Patil is a reserve Keeper, Collin Creevy is our reserve Seeker and Neville Longbottom, surprisingly enough is our reserve Beater. I sat there on the the side lines shouting instructions to the team. Over the summer I had tried out for three national teams, two I got accepted into this coming summer as a Chaser, the other one I'd only get to be a reserve Chaser. The teams I'm considering are Holyhead Harpies, Sweetwater All-Stars, and the Appleby Arrows. I'm thinking of trying for Puddlemere United this summer, I also know Blaise Zabini will be trying for a Chaser position on that team. But anyway, the Gryffindor team was defiantly in need of a lot of practice. We kept it up until nine, at which time I ran panting and mud splattered into Snape's office for my detention.

"Miss Oliver, you late." Professor Snape sneered, as I panted and tried to brush some of the mud off my robes. It was very good for Snape that I could'nt quite get my breathe back yet, "Another detention, and don't be late again." Snape smirked, as he turned and glided torwards his desk, that slimy git. Revenge will be sweet. "Clean those shelfs off, take the jars down and dust them, and do it right." He snarled as he sat down at a desk. I glanced over at the hundreds of shelves which held disgusting jars filled with fowl things I did'nt want to think about. Just when I reached for the first jar, my task echoed through my mind, **Drop or break anything he requires you to be in contact with. **So the first jar was 'accidently' smashed all over the floor. Snape jumped up and with a wave of his wand and a snarl cleaned the eyeballs off the floor. Six dropped jars and a weeks detention later I was scrubbing couldrons out. Which is very gross, and hard labor.

Five hours later I was heading torwards the Gryffindor common room, through the grim, gloomy dungeons. My hands were raw, and sore and I was just passing a particulary dark area when a hand shot out and rapped around my waist. Out of instinct I brought my elbow back, and rammed the person in the ribs. I was brought back against a head chest and someone about a head and half taller than me. I went to scream but a soft voice spoke.

"Calm down Airy." I suddenly relaxed at the sound of a farmiliar voice and my nickname. I spun around to see Bill Weasly rubbing his stomache and grimacing. I grinned, never more happier to see a friendly face and threw my arms around him in a sisterly hug, he was like my big brother... well my very hot big brother. "What are you doing out of bed? Completing another task? In some broom closet or another?" I laughed. His green eyes twinkled merrily as he smiled down at me. All the Weasly's, except Molly and Aurthur knew of my tasks. And Aruthur I'm sure knew something of the tasks.

"Yeah I got another task completed, I had detention with the- wait... why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"Order buisness with Snape."

"At one in the morning?" I asked, eyebrows raised. He shrugged.

"Can't afford to be seen, you know how spying is... So how you've been doing?" He asked gently. I knew what he was asking. I looked away from his warm eyes and stared at the stone wall. I sighed.

"I'm okay... Not dating anyone or anything. Been concentrating on the tasks and all.... Prefect and Captain duties to complete." I gulped, "So how's Charlie." I asked quietly, secretly dreading the answer. He had been my only serious boyfriend, my only boyfriend for that matter. This time Bill did'nt meet my eyes.

"He's doing... okay." I nodded in understanding, I still loved Charlie and it hurt a lot. "Listen Gwen, I have to tell you something..." But before Bill could say another word a silky voice floated up behind us.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out after hours Miss Oliver." Snape said with a smirk as he came between me and Bill. I cleared my throat and pointed smugly to my Prefects' badge. I was aloud out after hours. I never would know what sarcastic remark Snape would have came up with for taking points needlessly from Gryffindor, because at the moment a loud, humorous voice floated through the corridors, I voice that I used to love.

"Why are you and Snape standin' in the dark Bill?" Charlie Weasly asked, as he drew closer. He must not have seen me with Snape and Bill's bulk hiding me. I threw a panic stricken look as Bill, and looked widly about for some sort of escape route. Just as I was about to make a mad dash to the empty classroom beside us, Charlie joined our little group, finally noticing me. I flushed as his eyes settled on me, scorched frog brains covering my robes and hands, from the scraping out of the couldrons. I glanced up at Charlie, wanting one last glance. From the dim lit of the dungeons and the light from his wand tip he was still the most handsomest man I ever seen. He was about a head taller than me, with broaded shoulders and a muscular body. He had dark bronzed hair which was messy and curly, almost a light brown and was tanned from the Romanian sun, his wide, easy smile had suddenly disappeared. His dark, steel blue eyes with were usually a smoky color went cold and icy. I threw Bill a I- will- get- you- back- for- not- warning- me glare, before making my excuses and quickly striding back to the Gryffindor common room. All the way down the hall silence engulfed me, and Charlies eyes burned holes in my back. He never called me back, did'nt give me a kiss and say lets work it out. And I swore to myself that one day he would beg me to come back.

I angrily made my way up to the Entrance Hall, I was steaming. That no good, slimy git! I can't believe I ever dated him. Needing to cool down I pushed open the great oak doors and headed swiftly out onto the cool grounds, all thoughts of sweet sleep forgotten. It being late September, the weather was unseasonably warm. I walked quickly over to my favorite tree, which was right beside the lake and far away from the Forbidden Forest. Focusing on the warm weather, so as to divert my mind from the errie shreiks coming from the Forbidden forest, I noticied tonight there was a full moon. I was suddenly overwhelmed with heat and quickly fanned myself with my hand. The disgusting smell from my robes floated up to my nose, I smelled really gross. I definatly needed a shower. As I stood my gaze fell apon the glassy surface of the lake, it looked so welcoming. Why Not? So right there I stripped and waded into the cold water. The water did feel good against my flushed skin, but was awfully cold and my feet slipped against the slimy bottom. When I waded out far enogh so that the water was well above my shoulders, I flipped back on my back and floated. Not being as bold as I would like to be, I still had on a large t-shirt of my brother's, which fell to my knees, and hugged my hips. I was'nt a skinny girl, though I would'nt call myself fat. I'm curvy and yes, have been blessed with big breasts. Though their not all their made out to be, because you'll never find a girl with a size zero waist line wearing a D cup, and so thats a big downfall, my waist line being a 15 and my height somewhere aroud 5'5 or 5'6. But I wish I were slim like most girls at Hogwarts... _Maybe then Charlie would still love me_... But he should love me anyway, I'm too good for him... _But something must be wrong with me_... I just floated in the cooling water at 2 am, my honey colored hair swirling about me, my face pale from the chill of the water. I needed to find a way to get back at Charlie for hurting me, I needed to find another boyfriend to occupy my time, but who? I needed to employ the services of my friends. And so I swam back to the bank, threw my robes on and ran up to the castle. Tomarrow was Friday and the girls could come stay in my prefect's room. All seventh year prefects had their own rooms, at the top of their house dormitories.

That night was filled with restless sleep, and endless dreams which woke me feeling weak and tired.

----------

We only have morning classes on Friday and so all afternoon we had Quidditch practice, we only quit once it became to dark to see. I had invited Ginny Weasly, Brielle Stilst, Hermione Granger, Pavarti Patil, and Lavender Brown, all of whom were not lacking in boyfriends. Pavarti and Lavender were a little over excited.

"Well, first we need to make a list." Pavarti said enthusiastically while tossing various clothing items out of my trunk.

"A list?" I asked in a confised voice.

"Of course!" Lavender squeaked in excitment, "A list of the guys you'd like to go out with... or just guys that are hot." And so Lavender grabbed a piece of parchment and quill, most of the guys I liked were in sixth year, as that is what year I should have been in. Since in America we start wizarding and witchcraft school a year early I got placed in seventh year at Hogwarts. "So who do you like?" Lavender asked. But before I said a word everyone started voicing their opinions of who should be on the list, in the end this is who made the 'List'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this has taken so long, my internet has been messed up, but next chapter should be out in a couple days, i hope. And please review.


	3. The List

Disclaimer- I own not anything in the HP universe.

Sorry this update has taken so long. Please review if you'd like me to continue. And Blaise Zambini is going to be in seventh year in this story, even though he is really supposed to be in sixth.A/N I've just uploaded the forth chapter. I didn't realize I never gave you guys chapter 3!

The List Of Hot Guys that Gwen Oliver should Date

1. Harry Potter

2. Draco Malfoy

3. Blaise Zambini

4. Ron Weasly

5. Roger Davies

6. Dean Thomas

7. Terry Boot

8. Seamus Finnigan

9. Jacob Larwence

10. James Rynes

I looked at the list Lavender had compiled in disbelief.

"Draco Malfoy? The Slytherin git?" I asked the group incredulousy.

"He's hot." Lavender said simply.

"And I hate Roger Davies."

"He's very hot."

"And I would really like to kill Blaise Zambini."

"He's the hottest." Pavarti said. I sigh huffily, I did ask their help but some of these guy's I would never even date in my worst nightmare.

"Okay now time for the make over!" Pavarti and Lavender said at once, a bit to happily.

"Make over?" I squeak, as the girls close in around me.

"Yes!" Pavarti says as if it's the most obvious thing. "Okay Hermione and Ginny, you guy's study those fashion magazines and fix all of Gwen's clothes." Pavarti ordered.

"My clothes! I love my sweat shirts..." I say in a whinny voice.

"Especially the sweat shirts!" Pavarit said firmly. "Lavender and Brielle, you guys wash, cut and style Gwen's hair..."

"My hair?" I yelp.

"And I'll do your make up!" Everyone scattered to complete their tasks, as Brielle and Lavender shoved me into the bathroom to wash my hair.

...Two Hours Later...

"What do you think?" Pavarti asked excitedly, while I examine myself closely in the mirror. My waist length wild honey colored hair is gone. Now it's more of a honey golden color, with soft tame curls that reach mid back. My eyes sport smoky gray eye liner, and mascara. There's more make up on my face than there's ever been in my entire life, but it looks good and has been done subtly.

"This stringy thingy is a bit uncomfortable." I say at last, pointing towards the strings Ginny calls underwear. I no longer sport my comfy sweat shirt and worn jeans, but a small jean skirt and a clingy crimson shirt, that hangs off my pale shoulders. No more sneakers, but sweaty knee high black boots.

"Gwen, that's not even a thong." Pavarti says, as if she'd given me a big break. I snort, and then sigh.

"Thanks guys. You've done a great job." As soon as I say this everyone starts talking and settling down on the sleeping bag strewn floor. I sit with difficulty, as we scheme on the next stage of the plan. Ginny pulls a wizarding camera from her sleeping bag and snaps a few pictures of me. I grin slightly. "What are the pictures for? The Daily Prophet Extreme Make Over?" I ask jokingly.

"No." Ginny replies, a wicked glint in her green eyes. "There for my dear brothers, one for each I think. I promised to keep them up dated on their best friend." Ginny says with a wink.

"So which guy do you want to date?" Pavarti asks, while placing the list and a huge tub of chocolate frogs in the center of our circle.

"I don't know..." I say, frowning slightly.

"Ron Weasly?" Lavender asks.

"No, I think I'll try some one out of the Weasly family." I say, grinning over at Ginny.

"Harry Potter?"

"No, we are too good of friends."

"Roger Davies?"

"I hate his guts."

"Terry Boot?"

"Too stuck up."

"Jacob Larwence or James Rynes?"

"They're too quiet, and hate rule breaking."

"Seamus Finnigan?"

"Too immature."

"Dean Thomas?"

"Uh, no. I won't date any one on my own Quidditch team."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"That little ferret. No way."

"Fine then, Blaise Zambini."

"I can't date Zambini."

"Why Not?" Lavender asked.

"Well, for one I don't like him. For two, there's to much competition between him and me. And for three--"

"You guy's are almost perfect for each other." Pavarti points out.

"And he's very hot." Lavender replies in a dreamy tone.

"Ginny--" I plead. Surely Ginny, who hates the Slytherin Quidditch Team more then anyone would back me up. But she says nothing and just smiles. "Hermione!" I say turning to her, she should have some sort of objection. But she isn't really paying attention to me.

"Wait!" Hermione says excitedly. Yes! Finally someone to help me out. "The Halloween Ball! Harry and I are Head Boy and Girl, and Dumbledore wants us to come up with something to unite the houses." She says as if we should know what this means. She waits a couple of minutes before explaining in a voice with forced patience. "Well... Quidditch is very popular. What is our four ambassadors at the ball is the four Quidditch Captains? Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Captain can go to the Ball with Emmeline Rees, the Hufflepuff Captain. And since Gryffindor and Slytherin are the biggest rivals, our Captain can go with their Captain to show unity." Hermione finish with a self-satisfied smile.

"Well that would mean... Gwen would be with Blaise Zambini." Ginny says slowly, as though she were trying to figure out what Hermione had said through her confusion.

"Zambini and me?" I squeak.

"Brillant!" Lavender and Brielle shout. I glare around.

"I don't think Gwen can get Zambini." Pavarti says suddenly. My jaw drops. "I think that's why she doesn't want us to chose him."

"I could get Zambini any time I wanted!" I reply cockily.

"Prove it. I bet you 15 galleons that you couldn't get Zambini by... Christmas if you tried." I quickly calculated, if was October 23.

"I could!" I say defiantly, my competitive edge rushing over my common sense.

"Fine then, Christmas it is!"

"Hey I didn't say..."

"What trying to back out now?" Pavarti asks innocently. I shut my mouth and glare at everyone. "Okay, now that that's settle. Tomorrow is the trip to Hogsmeade, and we need to be up early so we can all buy our Halloween Ball costumes."

Please review!


	4. Walking Suicide

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP universe. i do own my original characters and the plot.

Special Thanks to Amanda's List

Thanks to my reviewer's. And thanks to one reviewer who shoved me back onto the path of this story... even though I was have an amusing time picking flowers off to the side. Okay to clear up some stuff. Changes and whatever I made:

1.) Harry and the rest of his year are in 6th year. Gwen is in 7th year. And Fred and George have been on thier own, with their Joke Shop for a year.

2.) For the sake of the story, Blaise (Blaze) Zambini is in 7th year, even though he's supposed to be in 6th year.

3.) The Quidditch teams are as follows: (And Harry is back on the team, and Ginny mentioned wanting to try out for Chaser in the 5th book so thats where I put here. And yes I know Gwen probably wouldn't be Captain, but she was a reserve and since this is her last year McGonagall is letting her become Captain.)

Gryffindor

Head Chaser and Captain: Gwen Oliver

Chaser: Ginny Weasly

Chaser: Lavendar Brown

Seeker: Harry Potter

Keeper: Ron Weasly

Beater: Dean Thomas

Beater: Seamus Finnigan

Slytherin

Head Chaser and Captain: Blaise Zambini

Chaser: Conrad Moon

Chaser: Marlow Nott

Seeker: Draco Malfoy

Keeper: Morag MacDougal

Beater: Vincent Crabbe

Beater: Greg Goyle

Hufflepuff

Seeker and Captain: Emmeline Rees

Head Chaser: Zacharias Smith

Chaser: Susan Bones

Chaser: Justin Finch-Fletchley

Beater: Jacob Larwence

Beater: James Ryes

Keeper: Sally-Anne Perks

Ravenclaw

Chaser and Captain: Roger Davies

Head Chaser: Cho Chang

Chaser: Terry Boot

Seeker: Padma Patil

Beater: Mandy Brocklehurst

Beater: Michael Corner

Keeper: Luna Lovegood

4.) Gwen is Charlie Weasly's ex- girlfriend.

5.) Gwen is from the United States, but since they start their schooling a year earlier she's in seventh year when she should be in sixth. Gwen is sixteen.

6.) Gwen is best friends with the Weasly's, and has been since she was small. Her parents used to be in the Order. The tasks to annoy Snape is set down to Gwen by the Weasly twins.

7.) Harry is back on the team, because Umbridge is gone, and McGonagall never reinforced her ban.

Thats about it so onto the new chapter! Review please! And check out my other storys, which can be found in my profile!

It was around 3 am, when we all fell asleep. And I woke to the unpleasant feeling of Ginny roughly haking me awake.

"Gwnyth Oliver! Wake up now! We are already an hour behind." I groaned and rolled over. It must be at least noon, and I did have to buy dress robes for the Halloween Ball...

"Oh alright Ginny, I'm UP!" I grumble, sitting up in bed to find all five girls greatly dressed and ready to go. I groan again and try to dive under my covers.

"Come on, Gwen!" Pavarti says dragging me to my feet. And shoving a small bundle of clothes into my hands. I quickly dress in a knee- length blue jean skirt, a size too small and with a slit in it clear up my thigh. A small gold shirt, that had thin straps and pushed my already- large brests up into imaginable heights. Strappy heels and underneath another pair of strings for underwear finished my ensemble. I knew once Lavendar slipped those black heels on my feet, that I was dead. And as a unconquerable team, they quickly applied eye liner, blush, foundation, and lip gloss. My hair was left down, in prettily messy curls. And we were ready to go to Hogsmeade.

The shoes were suicide. And the whole, painful way to Hogsmeade, I clutched tightly to Ginny and Hermione's arm. I knew that they'd probably would have bruises tomarrow, but I would have blisters! So we made it down to Hogsmeade, without me breaking my neck. I stumbled quite a few times, what with all these annyoing people pushing and shoving. I would have decked some third year for elbowing me in the stomache, had I not lost my balance and stumbled into Ginny. And so it was to my great relief that Pavarti hauled me into Gladrags Wizarding Wear. Students swarmed the small shop, searching for dress robes at the last minute. The five of us made our way to the quietest corner, to consult with each other about what we needed.

"So who already has their dress robes or costume?" I asked, plopping down on the small loveseat. Pavarti seemed to frown in disapproval at the way I sat.

"Lavendar and I already have our costumes. We are going as the weird sisters."

"And I have a dress robe for the ball." Hermione replied, sitting daintly beside me.

"So Gwen, it you and me!" Ginny replied with more enthusiam for shopping then should be legal. I grimaced.

"How can I wlak around in these shoes looking for costumes?" I ask in a whiny voice. Looking pointedly at Lavendar and Pavarti. Hey! They love shopping, and I don't. I need a costume and have some galleons, maybe they could look for me...

Lavendar seemed to get what I was hinting, and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Come on Pavarti." And off everyone, but Hermione went, looking for costumes.

"What about this one?" Lavendar asked ten minutes later.

I squint at it before saying, "No. I don't think so."

"How about this?" Pavarti asks, presenting a ghoul costume. I shake my head.

Seven costumes, and an hour later...

"What about this one! Gwen it's gorgeous!" Lavendar sighs, bringing forth a white- muggle gown.

"Yeah you can go as one of those masked muggle princess thingys!" Pavarit says with a dreamy look in her eyes, "It'll be so romantic."

I smile at them, bored out of my wits. I would agree to anything right about now. The dress was pretty. Puffy, and white. With flowing sleeves, and crimson & gold trim. Lavendar presents a small face mask that would cover my eyes. It's white with gold sequines, and has an lacy string to tie it.

We pay twenty galleons for the costume. And head for The Three Broomsticks.

I sip my butterbeer, while listening to the small chatter of my five friends. And another elbow in the stomache brings me sharply back to reality. I glare over at Ginny, who grins and points over at the doorway. Blaise Zambini, and his best friend Draco Malfoy walk in. Blaise looks hot, with thick black curls that fall over storm gray eyes. He is very tall, with broad shoulders and a muscular body. And he's...

"Gwen quit drooling!" Ginny wispers laughingly in my ear. I scowl at her. "Hey I have my camera..." Ginny says pointing at the black camera that hangs around her neck.

"Why are you taking all these pictures?"

"There for my darling brothers. Fred and George, will get the ocassional hot pic of you, but mostly the get the ones of you running from Snape. Or completing some task. They love to hang it on the shop window. Bill just wants to be kept up to date, in a brotherly fashion he asures me. But the Snape photos make him laugh, and I'm sure you new outfits will make him feel anything but brotherly..." I gape at Ginny. She is more evil than I ever gave her credit for. "And Charlie? Well he never said anything about the photos, but there never sent back. And I'm still hoping for another sister." Ginny winks, and grins.

"So you want me to go make a fool of myself in front of Blaise so you can get a picture of us togather?" Ginny shrugs, that still shining in her eyes. I sigh... I still had to get Blaise to go to the Halloween Ball with me. So after making sure that none of the girls had heard any gossip about Blaise going to the ball with some other girl yet. I stand up, wobbling slightly and stride- er- skoot over to Blaise.

I'm about six feet from him when he looks over at me. He had been standing next to a table of Slytherin's, talking confidently to his Seeker. Metally cursing myself for being an idiot, I watch as his eyes travel slowly up my body. His eyes widen slightly, at my outfit. I guess he never expected his toughest rival on and off the field to be wearing something so... skimpy?

I step up beside him, still wobbling, to snickers and sneers of the Slytherins at the table.

"So..." I start out lamely. "Blai-- er I mean, Zambini. Are we still on for the scrimage tomarrow?" I ask, my mind completely blanking out.

"Of course Oliver. But I don't think you could actually call it a challenge. I seen your team practicing yesterday." He says with a sneer. That icy cold Slytherin expression back in place. I laugh, finally feeling almost at ease.

"We'll see. I'll have that Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor if it kills me." And before he could say anything else, I thought I'd better just leave. I could not ask this guy out! And if I stayed one more minute, I was going to blurt something out that I'd regret later. I went to turn, remembering a moment to late of the heels I had on. And I fell backwards, my eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the hard ground to come meet me. But it never did. Instead I felt a warm hard chest at my back, and strong arms closing tightly around my waist. And still, I kept my eyes closed. Wanting the moment to last and knowing who must have caught me.

"You should be more careful Oliver," Blaise said in a low husky voise, his breath hot against my neck, "Or you might not live to see the Slytherin's win the cup." And with that he let me go. But as I went to step away, I could hear Pavarti screaming in my head "Kiss him.Thank him. Do SOMETHING!" And so against my lust clouded brain, I turned torwards Blaise. This time I didn't press by back against him, but my chest. As I leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you, but I'll probably be dead by the time Slytherin wins the cup." And with that I walk slowly back to my table, half not being able to walk in these heels. Half wanting to swing my hips because I knew Blaise was watching.

**1.) Jump out of your seat and yell _'Sir! Look what I can do!'_ Juggle ingredient vessels precariously. Smash as many as possible.**

**2.) Get a hose. Corner him. Spray him down. Run.**

These were the tasks as I sat daydreaming in Snape's NEWT potion class. We decided to postpone the scrimage, due to severe lighting and storms, yesterday. I couldn't exactly get a hose in class so I decided to do the first task. Six bottles lined the edge of my desk. I picked out the pickled frog brains, steamed elephant eyes and a bottled Dragon heartstring. The class was taking notes, Snape unaware sitting at his desk writing some letter. The room was drenched in total silence. And so gathering my courage...

In 5...

4...

3...

2...

2 1/2 ...

1... NOW!

"SIR! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" I shout as people jump at the sudden noise. I juggle the first three bottles, each smashing to the ground with a loud _crack _and a disgusting squelching noise. Snickers and laughter follow my preformance. Just as I am about to grab a fouth bottle, Snape glides over to me. His long, pale fingers clutch painfully around my upper arm and he marchs me out of the classroom. Wow. Snape has never done this before. I expected Snape to stop outside, in the dungeon, but no we continue walking. And I have a horrible feeling, we're going to Dumbledore this time. I look up tat Snape's face and gulp, he looks ready to kill. His black eyes glinting, and his mouth is pressed tightly into a small line. Snape must really want to get rid of me if he's willing to leave a class who's laughing.

Till next time readers! Please review! **I am thinking of redoing the first couple of chapters because there's a lot of grammar mistakes... Do you guys think I should? or will it be fine the way it is?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
